


On A Hot Summer Night Would You Offer Your Throat To The Wolf With The Red Roses?

by primo_nizzuto



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Tutti I Santi Giorni, Wolf (2013)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Guido deserves the world, Hard fuck, I mean I love them both, M/M, Rimming, Throat Holding, Turns out sweet becomes porn, Ummm...this was supposed to be a sweet fic, and Majid deserves someone who is going to take care of him too, for the discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primo_nizzuto/pseuds/primo_nizzuto
Summary: A chance encounter leads to Majid finding love in the most unexpected person
Relationships: Guido Caselli/Majid, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	On A Hot Summer Night Would You Offer Your Throat To The Wolf With The Red Roses?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a gift for the Discord. There was a discussion a little while back about how incredible these two would be together and I just couldn't get it out of my mind. I hope you enjoy!

Majid let out a soft contented hum as awareness began to come back to him, his face pressing into the soft pillow below his head. In the distance he could hear the soft tinkle of movement in the kitchen, it all felt so domestic, every morning he awoke surprised to find himself in such a normal life. Hadn't ever expected to end up with someone like Guido.

He'd been in town barely three days when he had heard the commotion outside of the bar in which had he been drowning his sorrows. Being new to the city he had intended to ignore things and keep his head down only when he glanced over his shoulder he saw three men surrounding another. If there was one thing that riled him up it was an unfair fight.

Without a further thought he had propelled himself into the fight giving no thought to his healing hand as he tore the largest of the three security guards from the tussle and laid him flat with one punch. Given his handicap it took longer than he was proud of to lay out the other two, the Dutchman taking a rather hard punch to the head for his troubles.

He had expected a thank you, maybe a drink bought in appreciation. What he hadn't expected was for this stranger to take him home, tend to his injuries and tuck him into bed. He'd watch as the kindly man had simple smiled and settled himself on the sofa for the evening.

With morning he'd expected to be sent away but Guido had surprised him again bringing him breakfast in bed speaking in detail to Majid about the Gladiator's of old. He couldn't help but be charmed as he listened to the handsome man speak so passionately about a subject held only a passing knowledge on.

They'd found themselves spending the morning talking and of course the moment Guido found out he was between places he was readily offering up his own home for Majid to stay warm and safe. Never in his life had he been shown such kindness.

It had been a month into his stay when things had changed, Guido had been hurrying about making dinner for them when Majid had returned from work. The scents of the delicious food captured his attention of course but more so the sight of the younger man. Guido's long hair was tied up in a half bun showing off the sharp lines of his stubble coated jawline. He'd moved on instinct to spin the surprised Italian around and had pressed their lips together hungrily. The small part of him that had worried about overstepping had immediately extinguished the moment Guido nervously began to return the kiss. Since that moment they hadn't looked back.

It hadn't been a surprise to him that Guido had been a little nervous in the bedroom, their first night together had been so gentle and soft that Majid couldn't help but cradle him to his chest afterwards stroking his fingertips gently through the sex mussed locks. Still though there had been something there, something hidden behind the man's eyes that he had been desperate to get to the bottom of.

It had taken three months for the secret to be discovered. Majid had come back dressed in the uniform for his new security gig when he had noticed the way that Guido's eyes had fixated upon the handcuffs hanging from his belt. In hindsight he should've guessed that the normally so put together man would be the type that loved to be taken apart, and of course he was more than delighted to further explore the new discovery as he handcuffed his lover to the bed and took him apart till Guido could do little more than beg for more.

He was stirred from the pleasant memory by the sounds of footsteps approaching the room. Guido had been home long enough to change and shower judging by the lounge clothing he wore. His long hair was tied half up spurring a jolt of arousal down Majid's spine.

  
“They say that Boxing as a sport dates all the way back to Ancient Egypt. And then in the 7th Century the sport was brought to what we know as the Olympics. Fighters would tie leather around their knuckles in place of the gloves you see in the modern sport” Guido began moving to set the tray on the bedside table, one hand grasping the spoon to stir some sugar into Majid's coffee. “Roman's decided to make the sport more vicious.” he sat down on the edge of the bed leaning to press a gentle kiss to Majid's lips. “By then the men would wear a type of glove known as a cestus.” he raised one upwards putting them into the shape of fists whilst he ran the fingers of his other hand over his knuckles. “They were gloves studded with metal making it all the more brutal.”

  
  
  
Majid reached up to capture both of Guido's hands bringing each in turn to his lips to kiss the back of them. “I'll be glad I haven't been struck in the head by one of those then.” he teased in return delighting in the bright smile his boyfriend gave him in return. “You've just gotten home from work, you should be getting ready for bed not making me breakfast.”

  
  
“My love, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” Guido urged softly. He tilted his head in such an adorable way that Majid's heart flooded with affection. “Your body is in fast overnight, It needs the replenishment to make you alert. It is my pleasure to take care of you.”  
  


  
“...what on earth did I do to deserve you.” Majid whispered suddenly spurring forwards to draw Guido into a firm kiss. His hand twisted into the long hair securing his lover close as he slipped his tongue between those supple pink lips to coax his love into a more passionate kiss.

By the time they parted Guido was flushed pink his breathing by this point more gasps as he tried to steady himself. He felt his lovers strong hands push insistently at the fabric of his sleep worn shirt and raised his arms upwards to let it be stripped from his body, glasses clattering to the floor also as the fabric caught the frame.

“Look at you. You're fucking gorgeous” Majid purred as his hands settled upon Guido's hips firmly yanking the other man to straddle his hips a moment. His gaze ran over the length of Guido's frame settling finally at the intoxicating sea-green of his eyes. “Maybe you'll let me take care of you too before you get yourself settled into bed?” Before the sentence was even finished he felt the other squirming in his lap. “Hmmm that sounds good does it?”

Before Guido could verbalise a response he felt his back hit the mattress as Majid flipped them with ease. In mere moments the loose pyjama sweatpants he had been wearing were pulled from his body along with his boxers. He couldn't deny the fact that Majid was so strong flooded him with arousal.

  
“Look at you already so desperate for it.” Majid leaned in to nibble along the shell of his ear as he spoke, delighting in the way that Guido moaned below him. “First things first. I'm gonna need you to get me all wet for you. You can manage that can't you schatje?”

Guido was nodding before he'd even finished the request his hands grasping at Majid's bare hips in an attempt to hurry him up. Strong fingers however immediately grasped his wrists pinning them rather firmly against the headboard.

  
“I didn't say you could touch yet did I...” Making a chiding sound he tightened his grip for a moment watching as Guido's eyes grew darker with lust. “Fuck, look at how desperate you are for this. Keep your hands where they are and I'll give you everything you need, you got that schatje?” As his lover nodded hurriedly Majid spared a little mercy to lean down and kiss him deeply, though perhaps he was a little cruel to pull away just as Guido let out a needy little moan.

Majid moved upwards to straddle over his lover's chest guiding the head of his cock to brush against Guido's lips moaning as he felt the swirl of his tongue tease over the head. “Fuck...”He grasped his free hand onto the bun securing the Italian's hair holding him in place as he pushed his cock further into the intoxicating heat. “If you need to stop you know the rules okay, tap me twice on the hips otherwise you keep your hands where they are. You understand?” he glanced down almost brought undone simply by the sight of those pink lips spread obscenely around his dick.  
  


He guided his left hand to Guido's cheek tightening the grasp his right had in his hair pinning him in place for a moment. “I won't give you anything unless you show me you've understood schatje” he warned giving a little tug on the hair.

It was enough to bring Guido back to focus just enough to raise a hand to tap twice on his side in understanding though both hands quickly settled back against the headboard obediently making Majid laugh with fondness.

“I feel like you're some kind of reward, the first good thing to come into my life.” The boxer purred as he began to roll his lips into the inviting heat pulling Guido forwards by his hair with every thrust. Breathy moans sounded from the Italian as Majid fucked into his mouth impatiently driven wild Guido's desperation. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to push his lover to his limits, to bury his cock in that perfect throat and have him swallow his release. But he forced himself to pull back watching with arousal as his cock slipped from this pretty lips. He'd made a promise after all.

“Get on your hands and knees for me.” He commanded as he pulled back to retrieve the lubricant from the bedside draw. Oh how good his love was already on his hands and knees obedient and waiting. He rewarded him with a firm smack across that perfect ass driving a sultry moan from Guido. “It seems almost criminal that you hide this away under those work trousers...look at it.” he dropped the bottle aside to slide both his hands over the firm swell of his ass parting both cheeks teasingly. The first time he'd done this Guido had come all over himself in less than a minute, clearly he'd never had a lover so dedicated to his pleasure...until now.

He leaned down teasingly swirling his tongue over the tight furl but giving Guido no time to even buck into the touch before he'd pushed it inside of his hole. His lover arched back against him stilling only one Majid pinned his hips in place showing no mercy as he twirled his tongue in and out of him swiftly. He loved this, loved how something so simple could be so earth shattering for his lover. And in truth it grounded him to have someone trust him so implicitly with every piece of themselves. As much as Majid didn't believe he deserved it he wasn't about to let him go.

Guido had dropped to brace upon his elbows when finally Majid withdrew, the Italian too lost to pleasure to keep himself upright on his hands. “I'm going to let you off because I know you've worked so hard tonight, but next time you better stay on those hands and knees for me.” Majid chided, pulling away to slick his fingertips. “Next time I might just stop what I'm doing all together.” He knew as he pushed two fingers into his lover that he was delivering an empty threat, he could never pass up the opportunity to fuck this glorious man but he couldn't help but toy with his lover.

The Dutchman found himself too on edge to tease Guido any further beyond a few deliberate grazes of his prostate, instead he focused on working his lover opening, spreading him slowly with until he could take a third comfortably. Though judging by the way Guido was panting brokenly, Majid suspected he was desperately ready for release.

  
  
  
“I've got you, I've got you Schatje. I've got you.” he promised softly. He reached forwards grasping Guido by the base of his throat to guide him backwards into his lap pausing only to slip the head of his cock into his slick hole. No matter how many times they did this he'd never get over just how tight his lover felt around him, every inch seemed to clench so perfectly around him like this body was made for him and him alone. “..look how perfect you are for me.” Majid purred thrusting up hard and fast.

He snaked his free hand around to wrap it around his waist as he drove his hips up wildly, hitching the angle in order to drive his cock against the Italian's prostate over and over again. In his arms Guido was sobbing with his need for release, his handsome face wet with tears of overstimulation but his desperate body rolled back to meet every shift.  
  


“You're going to come on my cock, you hear that. You don't need to touch yourself because you know I'm all you need” Majid nipped at the shell of his ear as he spoke driving so hard that the headboard smacked against the wall with every shift of their bodies. Majid couldn't deny he loved the thrill of everyone hearing just how much he gave to his lover, and how as he grew closer and closer he could do nothing more than moan Majid's name obscenely loudly.

In his arms Guido arched suddenly as his climax ripped through him, his cock spilling untouched against his abdomen. Majid gave him no time to recover as he grasped his hips pushing forwards onto the mattress. All thoughts of Guido's pleasure were gone as he rutted inside chasing his own release. With his lover blissed out below him it didn't take long before he was coming inside of him, fingertips grasping so hard that there would surely be marks on that pale perfect skin come morning.  
  
  
With the last vestiges of strength he kissed the nape of Guido's neck and pulled out of him carefully settling them both under the thick mattress. Gently he guided the Italian into his arms carefully stroking over the muscles of his back as he waited for him to come back to himself.

Gentle lips pressed against his heart after a few minutes making Majid move his gaze downwards, his heart melted at the sight of the soft sea-green eyes looking up at him with such affection. “How are you doing? Do you need water? Something else?”

  
  
  
“No...everything was perfect. I think I shall sleep well.” Guido replied. He pushed up a little shaky limbed to kiss Majid softly. “I'll walk you out to work. When you've finished breakfast.”  
  


“No you'll get yourself settled for sleep” Majid chided, one hand cupping the side of Guido's face reverently. “That was the whole point of me tiring you out.” He drew another slow kiss from his lover to silence any protests pressing him down into the sheets once more.

“I want to enjoy a little while longer with you.” Guido still tried as the kiss parted, fingertips brushing over Majid's muscular back. “We can talk awhile...” he continued looking a little more vulnerable.

  
  
Majid's heart immediately softened at the sight of his partner. He knew some details of how the Italian's last relationship had imploded, suspected it had made him a little more anxious when it came to his self-confidence. “You know, I know that Rico still owes me a shift swap. Maybe I can take the day off, we can take a walk to a museum.” He knew he'd spend the whole time watching Guido's face rather than the exhibits but as far as he was concerned Guido himself was a work of art. And oh the smile he received in return was blindingly beautiful. “But first you're getting some sleep in. Come on...” he encouraged as he flopped back onto his back drawing his lover back into his arms.  
  


In mere minutes he felt Guido slacken in his arms, his breaths evening out to soft little exhales. Majid pressed a kiss to his forehead tightening the arm he had draped around him. “I love you.” he whispered softly, so quiet it was barely even a sound but he knew that in his heart he'd never want to leave this strangely, perfect man.


End file.
